gleefandomcom-20200222-history
ABC
ABC by The Jackson 5 is featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Tina at Sectionals with Kurt, Mike, and Quinn getting solos, and the rest of the New Directions singing back-up vocals. ABC is the first song in the New Directions' Sectionals setlist Jackson Medley. During this performance, Mike Chang Sr. is seen entering the auditorium and watching his son perform. Mike can be seen on the stage feeling a mixture of surprise, overjoy, and anger when he sees his father in the audience. In the performance, as Kurt dances during one of his solos, he notices Sebastian coming in to the auditorium with the other Warblers and glares at him. Lyrics Tina: A buh-buh buh buh-buh New Directions: A buh-buh buh buh-buh Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: Like I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (New Directions: Teach you, teach you) All about love, dear (New Directions: All about love) Mike: Sit yourself down and take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina with New Directions (Tina): ABC, (easy as) one, two, three, (or simple as) do re mi ABC, one, two, three, (baby, you and me girl) (New Directions: You and me) (Quinn: Ohhhh) (New Directions: ABC) (easy as) one, two, three (or simple as) do re mi ABC, one, two, three (baby, you and me girl) (New Directions: You and me) Mike (with New Directions): (Come on,) let me love you just a (little bit) Tina (New Directions): Come on, let me love you just a little bit (Come on, little bit) (Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come on, come on Let me show you what it's all about (Come on, all about) Quinn: Reading and writing arithmetic, Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you (New Directions: Show you, show you) How to get an A (New Directions: Nah nah nah nah naah) Mike (New Directions): Spell me (me), you (you) (with New Directions: add the two) Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina with New Directions (Tina): (Oh) ABC (is easy as) one, two, three (or simple as) do re mi ABC, one, two, three (baby, you and me girl) (New Directions: You and me) Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (ABC) See, it's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC) Tina with New Directions: That's how easy love can be That's how easy love can be (Tina: Sing a simple melody) (New Directions: That's how easy love can be) One, two, three, You and me! New Directions: Ah... yeah! Kurt: Sit down, girl! I think I love you Mike: No, get up, girl! Show me what you can do! Tina with New Directions: Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Huh!) One, two, three, baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) ABC, baby (Mike: Nah nah!) Do re mi, baby That's how easy love can be Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (with New Directions: ABC) It's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC) Tina with New Directions: That's how easy love can be Mike: (New Directions: Come on, little bit) Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out Tina: Come on, come on, come on let me show you what it's all about (New Directions: Come on, all about) Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (with New Directions: ABC) It's easy, it's like counting up to three (New Directions: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (New Directions: Do re mi, ABC) Tina with New Directions: That's how easy love can be Mike: (New Directions: Come on, little bit) Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out (Tina: Oh, oh!) Sing it out, sing it out, (New Directions: Come on, all about) sing it out (Tina: Oh, baby!) Tina (New Directions): (Quinn: Ohhhh) (with New Directions: ABC) It's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC) Tina with New Directions: That's how easy love can be Mike: (New Directions: Come on, little bit) Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out Tina and Mike with New Directions: Easy as one, two, three Trivia *This is the first time out of two that Tina sings lead in a competition. The second time was Gangnam Style in Thanksgiving. **Both songs are on their setlist for Sectionals. Errors *The Troubletones can be seen standing up but after Sam does the body roll, Mercedes is sitting down and so is the person next to her. The next time the camera is on them, they are standing up again. Gallery TinaABC.png NDABC.png Kurtina.gif MikeABC.png KurtTinaABC.png KurtABC.png ABC.jpg Glee+S3E8+16.jpg tumblr_m6pig1tbfm1rpjh7do1_500.gif Tumblr_m53zeaH5on1qlujf1o4_250.gif tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo1_250.gif Kurt Jumping.jpg kurttina.jpg abcccc.png ABCSam.png ABCMike.png ABCKurt.png ABCQuinn.png ABCTina.png ABCEasyas.png ABCCover4.png ABCMike.jpg ABCTina.jpg ABCTike.jpg ABCQuinn.jpg ABCKurt.jpg ABCKlaine.jpg tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three